jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Mazzard
| occupation = Security serviceman | affiliation = SPECTRE Mazzard Securities | status = Deceased; shot by 007 | role = Henchman | portrayed = | first_appearance = For Special Services | last_appearance = For Special Services }} Mike Mazzard was a fictional security serviceman and member of the criminal organization SPECTRE. The character appeared in John Gardner's 1982 James Bond continuation novel, For Special Services. Biography Because of suspicious tax dodges from the Internal Revenue System and the bodies of FBI operatives being found in a Louisiana marsh, M recruits James Bond and Cedar Leiter when Bismaquer is suspected of being affiliated with the terrorist organization, SPECTRE. Because Bismaquer is an obsessive collector of rare prints, Bond and Leiter are disguised as Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Penbrunner with valuable Hogarth prints. At the Kensington safe house, Bond and Leiter are approached by three men and Mike Mazzard, a slim athletic man with a neat military mustache, to protect the Penbrunners to the John F. Kennedy International Airport. Mazzard asks Bond for the Hogarth prints, though Bond, still in character, refuses the offer stating they are in a safety deposit box in his Saab 900 Turbo. Mazzard later makes a suggestion for Joe Bellini, one of Mazzard's hoods, to walk downstairs and collect the prints. Bond reluctantly consents. Louis, another of Mazzard's hoods, strips Cedar revealing her nakedness. Wanting Cedar to be fully dressed, Bond states the car's key in his Swaine & Adeney briefcase. In an attempt to prevent the hoods from seeing the Saab, he dispatches knives within the briefcase, and carefully throws one toward Mazzard slashing him between the eyes. Moving in the same direction, Cedar throws her chair toward Louis, who was caught off-guard by Mazzard. The two struggled on the floor until Cedar performs a deathly double chop on Louis's neck. Bond throws another knife severing Bellini's ear. In the midst of the fight, the final hood named the Kid commits suicide. When Bond and Leiter arrive to Rancho Bismaquer, Bond, now using his Christian name, poses as an attorney for Mr. Penbrunner, and alerts Markus Bismaquer that the Penbrunners received a violent invitation from Mazzard. Bismaquer clarifies that he had Walter Luxor organize Mazzard Securities to escort the Penbrunners to a jet in New York. Bond also adds that Mazzard and his men threatened the Penbrunners, and was the reason Professor Penbrunner refused to come. Bismaquer apologizes for the incident, and vows Mazzard will be punished. Dialing a New York number, Blofeld calls Mazzard Securities, and reaches Mazzard. Angered that Bond had not been killed, Blofeld orders Mazzard, who is preparing for the conference, to arrive quickly and reminds him of the ranch in the Louisiana bayou. After Bond is hypnotized as General James Banker, the inspector general of NORAD Headquarters in Colorado, Mazzard poses as his adjutant, "Major Mazzard". Upon arriving to the military satellite base, a NORAD colonel guides them, and Colonel Luxor, to the control room where the satellites are being operated, and where any non-American satellites can be observed on screen. When the colonel prepares to show the men the Space Wolves, Banker suddenly overcomes his hypnosis remembering he is James Bond. Warning that Banker is a madman, Mazzard reaches for his pistol, but Bond removes his Colt .45 a second sooner, and kills Mazzard. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Literary characters Category:For Special Services characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Agents Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Unadapted Characters